


Fondant or Frosting; I'm Still Thinking

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Mostly Dead, Not All Dead, Thank You Very Much [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America, Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, BAMF Phil Coulson, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA BAMF! Phil bakes cakes after bad battles and enjoys that very much. He dares you to say otherwise. </p><p>So Phil watches Nerdy Nummies and makes a Captain America cake, putting it in the meeting room for everyone to enjoy. Cap shows his appreciation eventually and not in the way Phil anticipates. Capsicoul+Clint, Science-boyfriends & ThunderSpider (is that even an accepted couple? Nevermind. This is the Avengers fandom we're talking about here; of course it is). Songfic fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondant or Frosting; I'm Still Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! So, yeah, this was inspired by my friends making a Captain America cake. Yes, it does exist. Check out the Nerdy Nummies channel on YouTube if you're curious. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers. I'm just playing with the characters and returning them slightly used, okay? Okay. 
> 
> WARNING: A slash fic. If you have a problem with that, click the back button or exit out of the window. When you read past this line, I have not coerced, forced nor compelled you in any manner to continue this fic. Contains Capsicoul+Clint, Science-boyfriends and ThunderSpider. However, that being said, if you enjoy a good story despite the pairings/trios mentioned please continue.

* * *

When it's revealed that Phil's only _mostly_ dead instead of all dead? All hell breaks loose.

No, the Avengers quite literally have to contain a pack of demons and send them back right after that announcement. Suffice to say the demons were scrambling to get away from extra-pissed Avengers with a vengeance and they were eliminated with extreme prejudice. Phil can't say he doesn't enjoy the view of his team working together because he damn well does.  

"Appreciating what your death and re-animation does, Coulson?" Nick asks dryly as he cleans out his pistol on the desk. Phil rolls his eyes at his boss. 

"Sir, you're getting gunk all over my desk. Clean your gun elsewhere. I have months of paperwork to catch up on." he snarks back without thinking, "I was kind of dead for about three months and that piles up." The Director turns that intense stare on him but he just raises an eyebrow. "Or would you prefer the taser, sir, and be drooling on my floor when the Avengers come bursting in?" 

"Damn, you're good." 

"It's why you hired me, sir." he says smugly as he continues to slog through the paperwork. He _hates_ it so very much but he does his proper duty before retreating back to his quarters with his ingredients. The Apple TV is Air-Playing Disney music as he stirs the cake batter, singing softly to Phil Collin's 'Take a look through my eyes' with a bittersweet smile.   
" _There are things in life_  
You learn and  
Oh in time you'll see  
'Cause out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing

_So don't run_  
Don't hide  
It will be alright  
You'll see  
Trust me  
I'll be there   
Watching over you 

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
There's a better place out there somewhere  
Ooh just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes   
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
There's a better place  
If you look through my eyes 

_There will be times on this journey_  
All you'll see is darkness  
Out there somewhere daylight finds you  
If you keep believing 

_So don't run_  
Don't hide  
It will be alright  
You'll see  
Trust me  
I'll be there   
Watching over you 

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
There's a better place out there somewhere  
Ooh just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes   
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
There's a better place  
If you look through my eyes 

_All the things that you can change_  
There's a meaning in everything  
And there you will find  
There's so much to understand 

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
There's a better place out there somewhere  
Ooh just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes   
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
There's a better place  
If you look through my eyes.."

He's at it for a good two hours but he manages to sneak it in before everyone comes onboard the Helicarrier before high-tailing it back to his office to watch it unfold on camera. 

"Have I mentioned I fucking _despise_ sulfur? You know how hard that shit is to clean out of leather and nylon? Fucking-What is that?" Clint grumbles before spotting the cake with wide eyes. 

"Cake, if I'm not mistaken. Odd." Steve smiles he sees the design on it and the card with the knife, paper plates & plastic forks. "'Sorry about the bad day. Fury's an ass at the best of times. Have some cake and downtime on my behalf. You've got an hour before the camera loops back around.' It's from Coulson." 

"Hey, I know that design. That's a Captain America cake! He said he was gonna make it but wow... It cuts out as an American flag too. Pretty clever." Clint bounces on his tip toes as he cuts into the cake. "It's not poisonous. Geez." He hums and closes his eyes as he savors the cake. Natasha also cuts a piece; soon the Avengers are ragging on the demon pack and laughing at silly inside jokes that Phil would love to hear about from his charges. 

"Oh, man, Steve! When you shield-sliced that demon in half-"

"Hey, that repulsor blast dance was kind of hilarious." Steve counters with a laugh of his own. 

"Yes, yes it was." Tony's shit-eating grin is one Phil's familiar with. "Clint's arrow Duck, Duck Goose was pretty good." 

"When they realized what we were doing..."

"Priceless." Bruce laughed, "Hulk thought it was funny." 

"Oh, so the other Science-bro comes in?" Clint says from his perch. 

"Science-boyfriends, so put your tongue away, bird-boy." His charge cackles and plants a Nerf arrow on Tony's forehead. "Nice. Did your Mom get that for you?" 

"Phil did, actually." comes Clint's laughing response. 

"Wait, wait, as in BAMF Phil with the terrifying Taser got you that?" Tony pulls off the sucker-tipped arrow with a pop and leans forward. "I gotta hear this." 

"Secret Santa. It's mandatory for SHIELD. Everyone traded around until Phil got mine and I got his. This was back before we got along like we do now. We technically were to be avoided because of my retaliation and Phil's ability to pile paperwork on whoever messed up his present. I got him a card he'd been missing from his collection and he got me this." Clint wiggled the Nerf gun with a grin as he took another bite of cake. "Fair trade as far as I'm concerned." 

"Wait, you knew what he wanted?" Stark leaned back in slight shock. 

"I checked his collection in his jacket when he was on a mission. The only one missing was the signed potrait one that Steve had drawn of himself. I pulled about six different favors getting that card. I'm not even kidding." Clint snarked as he shot another Nerf arrow at Tony. 

"He appreciated it, right?" Steve asks as he gets another slice of cake. 

"Phil became my handler and that was good enough for the both of us." Blue eyes glanced up slyly at the camera, a smile tugging at his lips. "Loop's about up. We should probably finish that cake and at least _look_ busy." 

"Thanks for the reminder." Steve also looked in the direction of the camera and ****_winked_. Phil may or may not have flushed a shade of pink that bordered on red. 

* * *

He slips back into SHIELD's fold as though he never left, his  arm constricted in a sling due to Medical's orders. Phil still out-shot the newbies and Hawkeye blew them all out of the water by shooting a smiley face within Phil's smiley face with arrows. 

"Show-off." he murmured fondly as he put his SIG Sauer p226 back into his shoulder holster. His last girlfriend had said that she loved watching him in it. 

"Your show-off." Clint's tone is gentle even as the younger man refrains from sucker-punching his arm like he normally does. 

"It's only constricted because Medical thinks they're being hilarious." he deadpans, not even wincing when Clint punches harder than usual. "Seriously. They think it's funny to watch me walk around like this. They've forgotten who they're dealing with; this is what I get for being mostly dead and not all dead." 

"... Did you seriously just make a Princess Bride reference?" comes the astonished and happy question. 

"If I did?" he asks as they head toward his office. 

"Then we have to drag you down to team movie night. Steve hasn't seen it yet and I hate making references that no one gets but Tony... Please?" Blue eyes that he'd come to love are wide and trying to look sincere. He caves without a second thought. 

"I'm not sure if I'm even welcome in Stark's Tower after I threatened to Tase him in his Malibu home." Phil says as the various Agents give them a wide berth. Clint's been terrible to them and every time someone so much as stares in Phil's general direction, his charge gives them what he likes to call the 'mean mug.' 

It's effective but makes everyone avoid the pissy (so it seems to them) archer and leaving him alone with his handler,"I asked; he better say yes or I'll pin his nuts to the floor with Superglue and fucking arrows." 

"You've been a bit grumpy lately without me. Did you terrorize Sitwell?" The other Senior Agent might have been avoiding him for whatever reason he has yet to fathom. 

"..Maybe when he suggested you were too ugly to bury with an open casket, I might have dismantled all of his stuff with a screwdriver and hidden the various pieces around the Helicarrier? Or threatened to pincushion him with explosive arrows? Something like that, I think." Phil's not sure how to take this one but he's leaning towards hilarious. 

"Did you at least take off the explosive tips before doing so?" he manages without laughing. 

"Nope." He leans against Clint and laughs so hard he can barely breathe. 

"Anyone else stupid enough to do so in your general area after him?" 

"Tony messed up his bank account and had both his cars repossessed. Steve just gave him that look, you know, the 'I'm Captain America and I'm appalled you even said such a thing face' that gets to people every time. Bruce told him that Hulk would find an opportunity to do to him what Hulk did to Loki. He kinda stopped after that." Clint explained as they walked down the corridors. 

"It is a rather effective threat as far as threats go." he hummed as they reached his office. "Are you coming in and dumping your paperwork on me?" 

"No. I'm sure you have to deal with bullshit from Fury." Phil resists the urge to frown unhappily. He likes Clint more than he lets on but he knows that Fury would have his head if he got mixed up with his charge. "I'll probably end up in your vents sooner rather than later, if you don't mind." 

"Have at it Barton." It does feel nice to get back to his routine. 

He sits staring at the pile of paperwork before he resignedly clicks his pen and starts going over them. Phil now has 101 ways to kill his super-spy boss without getting caught until SHIELD deigns to notice their missing one-eyed negotiator. 

"Hey." His heart feels like it's lodged in his throat before he calms down. "Did I startle you?" 

"No. Just battling the evil monster. You can lounge on my couch and fiddle with your bow. Hand me your paperwork." A sheepish smile is his reward as he tosses his pen into the trash and starts with a new one on Clint's pile. "You just like my handwriting better than yours don't you?" Silence greets his voice and he sees Clint's fallen asleep on his couch again, just like old times. What he doesn't expect is for the other Avengers to slip in and make a puppy pile on the carpeted floor next to his charge. He shrugs and continues to finish Clint's paperwork alongside his own (now thankfully smaller) pile. By the time he finishes, it's late and his stomach makes a gurgling noise, followed by one from the puppy pile. Phil grabs his own Nerf gun, shooting Clint awake first for an explanation. "Barton?"

"Mmm-mm, Steve. Five more minutes." 

"Barton." something in his tone must have gotten into Clint's brain because the archer sits up straight before grinning sheepishly. "Care to tell me what this," here he gestures to the pile on the floor, "is all about? I'll order take-out if you do." 

"From that one place?" Phil knows all of Clint's and Steve's (the implied relationship makes him flush a little pink) favorites because he's back-catalogued everything that he missed. 

"You'll have your usual, I suspect. What about the others?" 

"Pad Thai, Panang curry with chicken, Khao na pet, Khao ski Mae Sai, Chuchi pla kaphong and Mu phat phrik khing." Clint rattles off without really thinking about the order, meaning he's placed it dozens of times by now.

"I'll just have my usual then." It's been a while since he's been able to eat that. 

"Phat khana mu krop?" 

"Well, that and pu cha." He placed the orders, getting multiples in case anyone wanted a nibble of someone else's. 

The delivery guy just shook his head at the puppy pile like he was used to it, looking between Phil and Clint. "So, Stark or someone else's this time?" 

"Mine, actually." He pays and Clint's jaw drops because he usually allows Stark to waste his money any way he pleases. "Hey, I got a bonus. It's not like I was on un-paid leave; I have enough that I could probably go on vacation for the rest of my life and still not have to worry." 

"... Don' like it when you remind me of that." comes Clint's grumbled answer from where he's buried his face in a box. "They like the smell of your office. Just so you know." 

Everyone sleepily stumbles over to the table and eats mumbling thanks to Clint, who looks at them with bemused fondness. After they regain some coherence they looked over at Phil, who was busying himself with sorting his piles and Clint's. He was going to grab the rest of the Avengers paperwork but a broad hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

Phil looked up to see Steve smiling and gesturing to sit with them. "C'mon. We're here with you; didn't think you'd want to eat alone." 

"Sure. Did anyone save me some pu cha?" Hey, like he was going to say no to his hero/crush. 

* * *

****_-Two Months Later-_

It's been a shitty day for all of them, followed by a horribly long debrief and more training schedules set up. Phil's pretty tired but decides his tactic worked last time. He's pre-made this cake because he knows he'd be tired by the end of the day. He stacks the layers carefully, dirty-icing the cake before covering it in fondant instead of frosting. 

Sneaking it into the meeting room, he sits in a comfortable chair in the shadows as the slightly cleaner Avengers troop in with resignation towards yet another meeting (or so they think). They blink at the cake and Clint's face breaks out into a grin."Yes! He's done it again. Sneaky handler..." 

"You mean this is like last time? An hours worth of relaxation and cake? Awesome." Tony plops himself down and sighs at being seated. Bruce sits in his lap, both of them cuddling as Steve cuts the pieces and passes them around. Thor and Natasha are curled together on another seat (that's a surprise to Phil but he thinks they make a good pair), Steve pulling himself up onto the rafter with an incredibly flexible move to sit with Clint and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

"We should probably thank him." Steve hums as he kicks his feet back and forth. 

"But how?" his charge asks, a frown furrowing his brow. 

"Hello? Technical genius here. Geez. JARVIS, pull up video feed from the last week or so." Stark scoffs as he pulls holographic interfaces out of thin air. 

"Right away, Sir." Phil's incredibly grateful that JARVIS hasn't outted his hiding spot just yet. 

"Wait a sec, is he seriously checking you guys out?" The shock in Stark's voice is echoed in Phil's own face. Had he been that open about it? "No. He's just fan-boying at Cap again, nevermind. So what can we do?" 

"I've got it." Steve's voice is warm as he cuddles with Clint. 

"You do? Oh, he'll accept pretty much anything from you even if it was a live rattlesnake." Tony's dismissive tone makes him bristle silently. 

"Tony." Bruce's mild admonishment has the louder genius sighing. 

"Okay, maybe not _everything_ but pretty damned close." Phil admits that it's probably true. 

What he doesn't expect is to get cornered in his office and backed against the (thankfully sound-proofed) wall. Phil stiffens before relaxing as he realizes it's Steve. He can feel Clint hovering in the background. 

"May I get back to work?" Just as he's about to scoot out of the hold, Steve frames him with his arms, ever-so-casually. "Captain, if you would be so-Mmm." Phil closes his eyes as his head is tilted up and warm lips cover his own. Steve pulls away with a quiet 'snik' as he stares down at Phil's dazed expression with a soft smile. He comes to sharply, his face flushing bright red as he realizes what happened. It takes the work of a few seconds to slip out of the super-soldier's relaxed stance before he's caught by Clint on the opposite wall. "I get it. You made a bet with Stark. You've had your fun-Mmmph!" 

Clint tugs him down by his tie and kisses him a lot harder than Steve had done, his tongue slipping in as Phil opens his mouth to protest. He waits until Clint's leaning against him before he executes a Baritsu move, fleeing his office & calmly walking to Fury's empty office (as he knows it is this time of day) before sliding bonelessly down the door and touching his lips. "Never in a million years... I must be dreaming. That is the only logical explanation I have other than it happened and I left my charge & his lover in my office. Oh, that sounds even worse out loud than it did in my mind." He makes sure to check the video feeds before going back to his office and locking the door while he organizes missions as well as other menial tasks that Fury has him back on now that he's better. His phone rings and he answers it as a matter of habit. "Agent Coulson."

"Coulson, I wanted you in my office ninety seconds ago." the line gave him dial-tone even as he closed it. He's there not even five seconds after the call, his mask in place. "I saw something interesting on my video feed this morning." 

"Did you?" he strives to keep his tone neutral. 

"You practically ran out of your office, Phil, so cut the crap." Nick's staring him down with one eye and it's still not impressing him, though he does admit it. 

"I was... accosted in my office." 

"By Barton and Rogers. Hell, half of SHIELD knows because you fled to here." comes the barked reprimand. 

"It won't happen again, sir." came his stiff response, his body practically stone. "I'll make sure of it."

"Phil." Now it's Nick talking, not his boss. "I don't want to see you lonely." 

"Internal fraternizations are not allowed." he hisses sharply, "Have a good day, sir." He squares his shoulders and walks back to his office at the end of the hall. Checking warily, he slides back into his office space only to find Natasha there. "Not you too, Nat. I told Nick it's not allowed." 

"We don't fall under the same rules as the rest of SHIELD, Phil, and you know that." she says pragmatically. "Rogers and Barton are moping." 

"They were just having a laugh with Stark. It's not like they actually give a damn." he's sharper than he intends to be and Natasha flinches. It's not noticeable to most people or even a good three/fourths of SHIELD but he does and he falls silent for a moment before speaking again in a softer tone of voice. "If you can tell me otherwise, Tasha?" 

"They wanted to thank you. Steve's been staring at you as long as he's been awake and Clint? Clint's been holding that torch for years now." she murmurs back as he offers a hug. Natasha slips into his arms and breathes in his cologne that she got him for the Secret Santa one year (she's the only one who gets it for him and he has no idea where she gets it but it's something he treasures) and continues to do so. 

"But how are they together?" 

"They couldn't sleep one night and found each had interest in the other. It was about four months before Clint even brought up the fact that he'd been in love with you for years before he was in love with Steve and well... Steve confessed to much the same. They are united by their love for each other and you." 

"Thor, hmm?" he teased gently as they sat side-by-side on his couch.

"He does not judge the ledger. It is comforting." she closed up faster than a Venus fly-trap. 

"I could always ask Thor... In public." He's ruthless when he wants to be, especially when it comes to family like Tasha. 

"Fine." she huffs, shoving him with her shoulder. "He is happier with me than he is with that astro-physicist who reminds him of, and I quote, 'a Lady Sif on Midgard with more brain than brawn.' She drops by the Tower to 'Science' with Stark and Banner but I know it's to keep an eye on Thor & myself. Subtle she is not." 

"I suppose not." he gifts her with a warm smile. "What do I do now?" 

* * *

He yawns and stretches in his chair rubbing at his tired eyes. Laying his head on his desk, Phil's half-way to dreamland when he hears the door open and close. 

"He's asleep." Clint whispers as they stand in front of his desk. 

Steve hums as Phil shifts to pillow his head on his arms. "Probably shouldn't sleep like that; he'll get a crick in his neck."

"You want to pick him up after that escape he pulled? He wants nothing to do with us at the moment." There's a bitterness to Clint's voice that he's heard only twice before they became good friends. "Probably will find someone else to be my handler." 

He groans a little, his back not feeling so hot in this position, he's too tired to move but he speaks anyway,"Mnot gonna find someone else. Too stupid to handle you. Pick me up because I'm still feeling that stab. C'n talk in the morning." Steve picks him up as though he weighs absolutely nothing (he probably does) and holds him close, Phil's legs wrapped around his waist with his head lolling on the super soldier's broad shoulder. It's fairly quiet as they walk to the car and Steve still holds onto him. "Night." 

"Good night, Phil." Steve says quietly as he falls asleep. 

"Night Phil." Clint parrots, his tone soft. 

The first thing that registers is that he's really warm. The second thing is that he's being shifted away from the source of warmth into another source. He protests, curling his fingers around what seems to be broad shoulders and smooth skin. 

"Clint, I don't think he wants us to get up." he knows this voice but his brain isn't registering it just yet. 

Phil grumbles into the shoulder he's pillowed his head on, "Weekend." 

"Is it?" He heard Clint tap on his touch-screen phone as he checked the day. "Huh. It is the weekend. Superheroes don't get the day off though Phil. We've been called in." 

"D'mbots?" he hums into Steve's steady warmth.

"Yeah."

"Fantastic Four should be on that situation. You're not on call 24/7 because I made the damn contract." Now that he's more coherent, he's grumpy because he promised his charge and his hero an explanation for his actions. "If this doesn't clear up in the next five seconds I'll get out the Phase Two gun and do it myself. I'm not having my day ruined by that idiot." 

He breathed in the heady scent of Steve before throwing back the covers and realizing that he's in his black briefs with nothing else on. He's also in what appears to be thier shared room. Phil sighs, turning around to see an amused Clint & Steve. He hums snatches of song as he digs through the walk-in closet, not finding his suit anywhere. They weren't being particularly helpful either, having suited up, quite ready to go fight Doombots while he was still in his skivvies. 

"Phil, stay here. We'll-" Steve answers the ringing StarkPhone with a look of annoyance. "Uh-huh. They're what? You're sure they've got this? Okay, we'll be on stand-by." He ends the call with a look of bemusement. 

Phil's left eye twitches as he realizes his suit isn't near him."Where is my suit, Barton? I'm not amused to wake up in my briefs." 

"But you look nice like that-"

"Barton." Phil's hugely self-conscious of all his scars, both old and more recent. "I will kill you. Where is my suit?" 

Steve sighs as he hands Phil an over-sized shirt (Steve's own, most likely) and a pair of Barton's work-out sweatpants, which he pulls on as fast as he can."Some newbie agent thought it would be funny to take your suit. I told him he'd better run when you found out." 

"You let them take it?" he growls as Clint purrs lewdly at him. 

"Clint was too busy trying to coax you to bed. I only managed to catch the car that brought you home, not the one with the suit in it." Steve says picking him up again as they puppy-pile onto the couch together, Clint pressed against his other side. "Are we going to get that explanation now?" 

"I panicked." he holds up his hand to stall any protests as he continues, "I thought you were just playing a prank with Stark or had made a bet. I didn't think you were genuinely interested in me. Natasha spoke to me, convincing me to give the pair of you a try and well..." Phil gestures to the position they're in. "Here we are." Steve hums as he slips a large hand under Phil's shirt and touches his scars. He can't help himself; his breath hitches as Steve gently traces over each & every one he has littering his torso. "What... are you ...doing?" he asks with a shaky voice. 

"Touching you." Steve purrs, sending shivers down Phil's spine as his voice practically rumbles. "Am I going too fast?" 

"I have scars." A hell of a lot more than is necessary is left unsaid but he seems to get his message across well enough. 

"You think I don't like them?" Steve's still caressing over them, smoothing over the scar tissue with a gentle touch. 

"I..." Phil's voice fades as his charge interrupts. 

"That we just want you for a quickie or a laugh?" Clint's voice is a growl as his hand joins Steve's in mapping out the ones he got on a mission in Africa. "That we don't want what's up here," here Clint's lips press against his forehead, "or here?" The archer's slender fingers tighten over his heart as serious blue eyes look up into his own grey. 

"Why?" he blurts out as his feelings overwhelm him for a moment. 

"Why, he asks." there's laughter in Clint's voice that isn't quite disguised. "Why would we want a man that's firmly worked his way into our hearts; a man that's a hero; a man that takes a stab to the chest so that he can buy more time for his team; a man that's saved our asses too many times to count now and he asks why we want him?" Phil's a bit breathless after Clint's sobering speech. 

"Oh." he blushes bright pink as Steve nips at his neck, leaving a moist trail of hickeys on the back. "Well, I think I can get behind that." 

* * *

It's a week later that he sets about making an Avengers cake, again with a bad battle as his motivator. By the time Fury's done taking the piss out of Stark he's finished the fondant cake with LED lights. 

Humming lightly as he carries it through the halls (much to the astonishment of the SHIELD crew and everyone who works for them coincidentally), Phil steps into the meeting room with one goal in mind. He's greeted by the other two-thirds of his triad with warm, sweet kisses that aren't hindered by cake; Stark had made an unintelligible squeal of joy and whisked it away before it could be crushed. 

"Damn. If you weren't already taken, I'd ask you to marry me. This is a masterpiece." comes the traditional snark from the louder genius. 

"I find that disheartening, Tony." Bruce teases as Tony takes pictures with his phone in rapid succession. Who knew Stark's secret weakness was cake? 

"No offense, Bruce. I love you to the atoms and back but this _cake_... You do agree with me, right?" Banner shakes his head in amusement before smiling. 

"Now that I look at it... This is really well-done, Agent Coulson. I like how Tony's suit is laced with the LED lights. Did you use buttercream or-"

"Buttercream. I find other icing too plain when matching up the fondant. I folded in lemon, cherry, watermelon, grape, licorice, dragonfruit and blue raspberry flavoring into the colored parts." he hums from his cocoon of Steve and Clint. 

"Which one's the dragonfruit?" Nat asks as she pulls out a sharp knife to cut the pieces. 

"The silver. I couldn't think of a better flavor." 

"I must try this dragonfruit. It sounds like a mighty Midgardian fruit." Thor's comment set them all off laughing. Trust the thunderer to lighten the situation up when he didn't intend it. 

**Author's Note:**

> And done! This is a belated B-Day gift for a friend. I hope you like it, Katniss! I'll have Legolas look it over before I post, I promise. Yes, everyone in our group is a famous archer. Mine's Clint.


End file.
